


Run Devil Run

by CharalampidisGruber



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dancing, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hate Sex, Licking, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: It's been decades since you saw your demon lover, Azrael. Now that you've gained enough sway with the devil himself, you have arranged a visit to help satiate your appetites.





	Run Devil Run

You took a drag from your cigarette, fingers laced around the long, elegant holder. You felt like a glamor queen. Ruby red painted lips, perfectly manicured nails, form fitting black suit, and a plunging neckline to show off your best assets. You had a guest coming, he thought himself to be an old friend but he was much more than that. Things had been most tense lately and you were in desperate need of some relief. 

You were lounging in your reptile room. Your cherished corn snake was coiled around your hand, its orange and white scales shimmering like beachy sands in the sun. Its little pink tongue flicked out and tickled your nose. You stroked its head gently and placed her back in the terrarium. You rapped your nails on the glass as you listened to the footsteps of your guest. 

Azrael sauntered in like he owned your apartment. In a way, he used to. You would’ve done anything for him but not anymore. There was still a little heat between the two of you but that raging inferno had died down to just a flickering candle now. He still wore that stupid all-white suit and ivory polo shirt. And that creamy white fedora was just a crime against fashion. 

He was still devilishly good looking though. He always would be. His pale complexion was flawless, skin so smooth and kissable, those pink lips so delicious. He still wore his hair the same, dark and closely cropped, utterly boring. Azrael’s demonic features weren’t nearly as impressive as yours. He just sprouted two stubby horns while your eyes were a striking orange hue with a slitted pupil like a serpent. Of course it had to be that way, you were the most infamous of snakes afterall. 

“Azrael,” You cooed, toying with one of your perfectly styled curls. 

Your tresses were long, cascading down past your breasts. That was on purpose, you thought it was terribly erotic when you were naked and your hair was the only thing hiding your nipples. You wrapped your lips around your cigarette, letting them linger as you took a drag. Azrael rolled his eyes, his pointed nose wrinkled up in disgust.

“You haven’t changed one bit,” Azrael sighed. “You’re still just a glammed up cheap hooker.”

You blew a cloud of smoke in his face and sniggered. He waved it away and seemed quite offended.

“Why so cross?” You teased. “If you hate me so much, then why did you accept my invitation?”

Your heels clicked on the black marble floor as you walked over to him. They weren’t your tallest ones. You knew he liked being the tallest man in the room. It made him feel powerful and when he felt powerful he got aroused. Your tortoise watched the two of you intently from its terrarium, beady black eyes blinking and wrinkled neck outstretched. 

“I had nothing better to do,” Azrael lied.

“It’s more likely that you were desperate to get a break from your duties down in Hell,” You teased. “What was it they have you doing now? Shoveling shit? Mopping up filth in the Third Circle? I can’t remember.”

Some human had actually killed him about twenty years back, it was during a botched attempt to bring an end to all existence. The Boss was so pissed that he’d brought Azrael back just so he could make him miserable. It was part of the reason why you ended up separating. Azrael couldn’t have himself a nice piece of ass if he was being punished.

He was fuming. The tips of his ears were turning red and he was pouting. He was so adorable when he got worked up.

“Look you wanted to see me and they let me come up for a visit,” Azrael said through gritted teeth. “Apparently being a glorified babysitter gives you some sway with the Boss now.”

Your clandestine watch over the Antichrist was a great honor. You took it quite seriously but sometimes it grew dull spying on a toddler and his family. 

“You used to fuck this babysitter,” You teased, you took another drag from your cigarette, leaving your lipstick smudged on the ivory handle.

“Stop sucking on that thing like it’s a dick,” Azrael said. 

You grinned. “Does that bother you? Bring up old memories?” You asked.

“No,” Azrael grumbled. He looked away. 

It certainly was bringing back some memories for you. 

“You are literal garbage. You know that right?” Azrael snapped. “You always have been, running around, fucking the nastiest humans you could find and just being a smug little shit! Just because you talked Eve into taking a bite out of a fucking apple doesn’t make you queen bitch!”

“Oh sweetie, you’re such a bitter thing aren’t you?” You sighed. “You really need to loosen up. You’re only twenty years into your punishment, you’ve still got quite a while to go.”

“Being in this room with you is worse than anything the Boss could do to me,” Azrael said.

You crept over to him. You ran your fingers over the collar of his suit. You bit your bottom lip and pretended not to see him swallow nervously.

“Was I really so awful?” You asked. “You didn’t miss me? Not even the tiniest bit?”

He couldn’t look at you. It was delightful. You paced around him, taking careful steps to ensure that your wide hips swayed quite nicely, tracing your finger along his shoulders. 

“No,” Azrael said. “Why would I miss the biggest whore in the cosmos?”

“Oof,” You said, with pouty lips, “So cruel! That’s not what you used to say to me.”

You got on your tiptoes brushing your lips against his ear lobe. You saw the goosebumps erupt across his tender, pink flesh and grinned. “You used to bury your face in my tits and slap this fat ass while you pounded into me.”

Just the thought of that had your groin growing warmer. You flicked your cigarette and let the ashes flutter to the floor. 

“This is just a booty call,” Azrael said.

“Don’t play naive. You already knew that,” You said. 

He sighed in defeat. 

“Fine! Maybe I want to get laid!” Azrael growled. “It doesn’t mean I missed you!”

You chuckled. You ran your finger along the line of his square jaw, his stubble like sandpaper beneath your touch. You grasped his chin, stroking it like you used to. It made him purr like a kitten. 

“Come to bed, Azrael,” You cooed. 

You led him down the hall. You could already feel his intense body heat. Every demon maintained a higher body temperature than other creatures but when they were aroused it went through the roof. There was no more hiding it from you now. 

Your bedroom was quite luxurious. You had a California King sized bed, red satin sheets and a black leather studded headboard. It had its very own air conditioning system that was always on blast, which left the room at the perfect frigid temperature for a demon such as yourself. You dimmed the lights and put out your cigarette in the glass ashtray. 

You prodding him in and gingerly closed the door behind you. There was a chest tucked under the bed filled with your favorite toys and tools of torture but they would not be making an appearance today. It’d been decades since you’d been with Azrael and you would be satisfied with having him in a more traditional way. 

You plucked a small remote from a shelf and turned on some music. It was some soft ‘fuck me’ music from one of those popular K-POP groups. They had such angelic voices but were prone to making deals with Satan in order to secure their careers and be guaranteed a lifetime of fame. Their ability to write cute songs about banging people was a completely natural talent though. 

You draped your arms around his neck and swiveled your hips to the beat. It wasn’t long before his hands made their way to your waist. You loved the feeling of having them on you. Azrael knew how to handle a lady, he always had. He was an artist with those hands. 

“Do you remember that mustache you used to have? And those sideburns?” You mused. “That was back in the seventies I believe.”

“Yes,” Azrael sighed. He was embarrassed. “And you walked around done up like Stevie Nicks until the eighties. Your hair always looked like a rat’s nest.”

“A rat’s nest that you liked to pull,” You teased. 

“True,” Azrael said. 

“And if I recall correctly, you quite enjoyed tying me up with those shawls I always wore,” You added. 

He smiled. There was a twinkle in his eye. You grinned. You twirled around. You pressed your rump against his groin and started grinding against him. Your body writhed like a snake. Azrael muttered a curse, his hands sliding down your curves and coming to rest on your belly. You’d always adored dancing but never in public. You’d gone to discos and clubs throughout the decades but every time you danced, you cast an invisibility spell. You’d never told him that and never would. 

You snatched up his hands and forced them down on your thighs, sliding them until they came to rest on your hips again. You could feel his breath on your neck, like a dragon’s.

“You were so handsome in the fifties,” You said. “With your greasy pompadour and your leather jacket. Though you were quite the strapping soldier when you were running with Napoleon.”

He twirled you around the room and dipped you. For a demon that claimed to despise you, he seemed to be enjoying this a great deal. He nipped at your neck as you clung to him. 

“It was pretty hot when you seduced Marie Antoinette,” Azrael hissed. 

He licked your collarbone, his tongue like a searing hot brand on your skin. 

“Yes,” You gasped. “But Cleopatra was a much better fuck.”

Azrael yanked you back up, pressing your soft body against his. Those brown eyes lingered on the swell of your breasts. You were back in that old rhythm. Hips swaying in sync, hands roving over your bodies, groping with greed at rumps and genitals. He pulled aside your curls, exposing the flesh of your neck. His love bites were more aggressive, sharp and delicious. 

"Do you remember inventing the tango?" Azrael cooed. "Forcing the Argentines to dance until their feet were bleeding and they passed out in agony?" 

"Oh yes!" You swooned. "We tied up that busty woman and ravaged her by the fire that very same night."

You slipped into the tango. Passionate. Fiery. How long had it been? Over a century? Yet still you remembered. Your bodies knew exactly what to do. His hand caressed your neck. Your leg intertwined with his. Azrael tugged down your suit, exposing your shoulder and letting out a low growl. You arched your back as his hand massaged your breast.

"The great flood---" You said breathlessly. 

"Noah's flood?" Azrael began. "Or---"

His hand roved over your peaks and down along your soft belly. He slipped his hand between your legs and his long fingers teased your folds.

"Yes," You hissed. "When we drenched the mattress at that cheap hotel while all those people fell to the Spanish Flu." 

Azrael recoiled his hand with the swiftness of a viper. Your glaze coated his fingers. He snarled as he forced them between your lips. Your own taste coated your tongue and your lipstick left a scarlet ring about his fingers. 

"I hate you," Azrael hissed. 

"Hate is a funny thing," You sighed. "It rages like a fire and is as intense and raw as love."

"It's not love, you dumb bitch. Its hate. Pure hate," Azrael seethed.

You grinned, "Call it whatever you want. As long as it gets me laid, I don't care."

You took him by the hand, brushing his fingertips over your lips. You nipped at them, licking playfully. You could feel his erection tenting in those white slacks. He wanted you. Azrael could have you. You'd taken many lovers in your time, mortal and demonic, but only a few were even comparable to him. There had been the rugged knight with intense eyes and a burned face, the gentleman with a stunning mustache, the fearsome cat-woman from another galaxy and plenty of other gorgeous ones. There were heaps of them. 

But Azrael could be any of those if you truly wanted. Both of you had toyed with your forms, sometimes becoming men, sometimes women but of course you had your preferences. The form he took right now, his original one, was your favorite. You plucked that hideous hat from his head and tossed it aside. His modest horns sprouted from his forehead. 

“Fine, you want a hate fuck?” Azrael hissed. “I’ll give you one. I’ll douse you in Holy Water and jerk off on your ashes.” 

“Oh my,” You chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.”

You shoved him onto your bed. His face contorted in anger. You ran one of your talons down his polo-shirt, burning right through the rough fabric. You ripped it open, exposing his lean body. You were pleased to see he still had that perfect amount of chest hair. Your reptilian pupils widened and you bit your bottom lip. 

Azrael growled. He grabbed you by the neck, forcing you onto your back. He straddled you, digging his fingers into your skin. You squirmed as his tongue traveled up your jugular and along your jaw. Azrael nipped at your lips and stole a kiss. One would assume that a kiss from a demon like Azrael would burn like the most intense flame but it was quite a different sensation. It was strange, like static but so hellishly cold that it did burn. It gave you chills. 

He ripped open your suit jacket, you soft breasts spilling out. He growled. You knew that growl. You may not have heard it in decades but it was such a familiar sound. It was so intense and ravenous, how could you ever forget it? He eagerly licked around your peaks, kissing and nibbling all over your body. Azrael pulled down your slacks, he nuzzled his face betwixt your thighs and his brown eyes flickered up to meet yours. 

“You pussy still smells like hot ass,” Azrael said. 

“You never complained about it before,” you said. “Why start now?”

“I hate it. It’s disgusting,” Azrael growled. 

“And yet you still have your head down there with your tongue hanging out like its Easter fucking dinner,” you goaded. 

He was furious. The heat that radiated from him now was so intense that it made the air around him ripple like water. He was a living, breathing mirage. The visage of an oasis after wandering through the desert for forty years and you were dying of thirst. Oh how you were dying of thirst. 

You wrapped your legs around his neck. He tried to squirm out of your clutches but he was trapped. You cackled with delight. Azrael bit you, you felt his sharp teeth sink into your flesh and that delicious sting. The blood trickled from the wound like droplets of magma. You wrestled, scratching and biting in your bed like beasts. Your silk sheets twisting around your limbs. You both were caught in your web just as you had intended. 

Azrael was so unpredictable though. He ripped through those sheets like they were fine, dilapidated strands of ancient threads. It caught you off guard and you gasped, orange eyes wide in shock. He flipped you over, shoving your face into a pillow. He was chuckling, such a devious and giddy sound. Azrael forced your legs apart, more so you let him do it but you’d keep maintaining the illusion that he possessed all the power. You felt his hard cock pressing against your puckered rim, like a fire iron stoking the flames. 

“You better get ready you nasty bitch,” Azrael seethed. 

He seized your hips, forcing himself into you without mercy. The pain made you cry out. You put on a big show of whimpering and pleading. Your ass was so tight, it’d been so long and the pain was intense. Still your sex grew hot and throbbed. You hadn’t realized how long you’d been aching for him to torture you again. His thrusts were wrathful and relentless. His cock flared and stretched you open even more. You could hear the sound of his skin slapping against yours. 

Azrael leaned over, you could feel his body hair scratching at your back. 

“I really fucking hate you,” Azrael hissed. “I hate you so fucking much.”

He pulled on your hair, forcing your head back. He pounded into you and smacked your rump again and again. Your skin stung and tingled, red welts already forming on the jiggling flesh. He clenched his jaw, skin as red as a tomato. He was struggling to finish. Twisting up his face to try and stop the words that were going to come spilling out. 

“Whatsss wrong my dear?” You hissed, your forked tongue making an appearance from between your painted lips. “Kitty cunt got your tongue?”

He spat at you and railed you. Pounding himself into your ass with more aggression. Your sex was dripping you were so wet. Azrael was railing into you in rhythm with the music and you broke out in hysterical laughter. His rage consumed him. He struck you, pulling out, cock swollen and pink. He flipped you over, muscles bulging. It even seemed like his horns had grown a bit and they were sharper. 

“I hate you!” Azrael roared, spittle flying from his lips. 

You snatched him by the chin. Your tongue flicked across his lips. The nostrils of his slender, pointed nose flared. 

“You’ve always been so passionate,” You cooed. “I’ve always adored that about you. I’m glad you still possess that. I will confess, I desperately missed it.”

“I hate you,” Azrael whispered.

He didn’t. You didn’t hate him. Demons never spoke of such things though. Love was for humans and angels, they weren’t supposed to be capable of experiencing it but they did. And tyours ran deep. He kissed you. His lips closing over yours. His kiss was a weapon, cutting you down to the core, scarring your very bones. Your tongues fought in your mouths, his taste like dry ice and an intense, powerful, spicy cinnamon. 

“I hate you,” Azrael murmured, he whispered it to you again and again. His voice soft and warm. He reached between his legs and stroked his cock.

One of the best parts of being a supernatural being was not having to worry about the basic sanitation practices that humans needed to. If a human fucked his lady in the ass it would be most dangerous for him to immediately shove that throbbing cock into your cunt. It was quite the blessing that this wasn’t a concern to you and Azrael. 

He nibbled on your peaks. Teeth grazing your hard nipples. You sighed, running your fingers through his perfectly combed hair. You dug your claws into his back, drowning in his breathy whispers. He thrust his cock within you and bit your lip. He drove himself right to the back. Demons weren’t really capable of making love. Things were always quite rough for you but this was perhaps the most tender fuck session you’d ever shared with him. 

The muscles of his spectacular ass were hard, perfect as if they were carved by the hands of a gifted artisan from marble. You dug your talons into his pale flesh, forcing him in. His furious thrusts made your breasts jiggle. Your head banged against the leather headboard and your hair fell in your face. You bucked your hips. You’d been aching for this. Thirsting for him. He was always so gifted with the fine art of fucking with a dick. 

He was so hot. An inferno betwixt your legs. The heat was rising within you too. Two extremes swirling together, creating a typhoon. Fire and ice. Pure chaos spawned from opposing forces.

“I hate you,” Azrael whispered.

“And I hate you, Azrael, down to my very core,” You cooed.

Your lips met as you were plunged into the abyss. You spiraled down to the darkest depths and you let that raw, earthly pleasure consume you. You could feel the pulse of his cock and the hot flood of his seed. Your muscles twitched, legs writhing as you wallowed in the ecstasy. You were slick, drenched in sweat. Your bodies searing hot and sticky. The demons were glued to each other. You couldn’t bear to part with him again. You hoped he felt the same. 

Azrael lapped up the sweat that was rolling down the curve of your neck. You’d missed that. It was better than any of that pillow talk that the mortals always insisted on doing. You mussed up his hair while he licked you clean, stopping now and then to nip at your sore skin. Azrael had you purring, trailing your talons along his spine and shoulder blades.

“I’m going to call in some favors,” You said. “I think it’s time we partnered up again.”

You smirked.

“Go the fuck ahead,” Azrael said. “Anything is better than the deepest cesspools of Hell.”

You grinned, your fangs gleamed like shards of glass. “We’re going to unleash such splendid horrors on the world, just like the old days.”

You would do much more than that. For now you’d keep him trapped in this room, using his body for your own pleasure. Your reunion had you feeling so amorous, even a bit generous, maybe you’d give him an old fashioned suck and a tug. 


End file.
